The Way It All Happened
by hobbitsizedsaijan
Summary: This is yet another how-Bulma-and-Vegeta-got-together-thing. But the twist... It's going to go further than just that night. It's going to be about thir lives! ENJOY! (the R rated stuff is on it's way K?) This is the same story as before just made a


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Not do I own Martina McBride. I'm especially sad to admit that I don't own Bon Jovi either! And if I add chapters with more songs in them I don't own them either. ARG, I don't own ANYTHING!!!  
  
The Way it All Happened  
  
Chapter One: Where would you be?  
  
Yumcha walked into the Capsule Corps building. He was late for his date with Bulma, again. When he walked in to the house he noticed not one light in the house was On. Not even Dr.Breif's lab light was on.   
  
Strange he never leaves the house when he's working on a new invention.  
  
Lately Dr. Breifs had been working on some invention Yumcha didn't understand.   
  
They must be gone he thought.  
  
He walked into the kitchen. He expected to see Bulma pouring over stacks of papers and drinking coffee. Yumcha hoped she too had forgotten their date in her search for something the world just couldn't live without. Surprising ly she wasn't there.   
  
Another odd thing Yumcha had noticed was that Bulma and Vegeta went' fighting. They would always be arguing about something. Especially considering that most times Yumcha was waiting for Bulma so they could go on their date. Vegeta didn't understand why Earthlings bothered with trying to find a mate when the only thing they were looking for was sex. Bulma would try again and again to explain to him that it wasn't just about sex if was about finding that one person you connected with and you loved with all your heart. Vegeta still didn't understand even after a year of the same conversation.  
  
Sometimes Yumcha felt as if Vegeta enjoyed these fights. He quickly dismissed that fact because in order to enjoy something you would have to know what it was to care. As far as Yumcha was concerned someone who has slaughtered that many innocent people could never know what it was to care.   
  
He walked through the house into the living room to find Bulma sitting in the complete dark with a half empty bottle of wine at her side and the glass in her hand.  
  
Bulma took her time but soon acknowledged him.  
  
"You know Yumcha, at times I wonder where your heard is. Because it don't' seem like it's with me. Sometimes I think you wish I was someone else. Do I have it wrong?"  
  
The air between the two of them was think and unbearable but both stayed still and neither said a word.   
  
"Have you felt this way long?" She took another gulp of wine.  
  
Yumcha stood in shock. He had no idea what to say.  
  
"Do you feel lonely when you are with me? Do you long for freedom? Do you wish you were single or that I was someone else?"  
  
She took another gulp of wine and turned to look at him. Wishing she was anywhere and anytime but he present.  
  
"Where would you be if you weren't with? Where would go to if you were single and free? Who would you love? Would it be me? Where would you be!?"  
  
She has no idea what she's talking about. She's way to drunk. Yumcha thought afraid to face the truth: That he had lost her forever and there was no getting her back.  
  
Bulma stood to confirm that she still had her wits.  
  
"Yumcha, I don't want to hold you back and I don't want to keep you from finding love. I don't want to make you feel like you are tied down." She began to cry knowing this was the end. "Because that's not what love's about. If there's not a chance we can work this out then tell me now." Bulma stood in silence with her hands at her side awaiting a answer that never came. She looked him in the eye. "TELL ME NOW!"   
  
She waited again but still no answer. "TELL ME YUMCHA!! TELL ME NOW!!!" She walked over to him. The top of her head barely came to her shoulder and she stood so close to him she could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat. "If you weren't with me where would you be! Where would you go if you were single and free! Who would you love? Would it be me! Where would you be? Tell me now!!"   
  
Yumcha placed his callused hands on her shoulder and sat her down on the couch. He grabbed both her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've never thought of the answers to those questions. I can answer them though. You haven't done anything wrong. You are perfect in every way. I never feel lonely when I'm with you. If I feel anything it's being overwhelmed. But I NEVER wish you to be someone else. As for longing for freedom. I really can't answer that question, I'm not sure myself. I'm still in love with you. I don't know where I would be with out and I don't know what I would to or where I would go if I were single. I'm not sure I would love you."   
  
Bulma had turned away and Yumcha pulled her face to look at his. "I'm not sure we can work this out." He told her. Bulma look at him through a stream of tears. "Ok then. I think you should leave." Not having to ask any of the questions on his mind he left.   
  
Bulma sat in the dark wishing Vegeta was here. She needed someone to vent on. She needed him to take her mind of Yumcha. In fact if he had been here then she probably would not have had tine to think about Yumcha. She would be yelling at him. She couldn't help but think there was something more to her wishing he was here. Could it be she was falling in love? 


End file.
